


Rise and Shine

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase is a lazy dick, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also Chase's kids, these boys deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Chase is stubborn about not wanting to get up and Bing has the unfair advantage of having the kids on his side.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Bing deserves a mundane human life. Chase deserves a loving family where his biggest concern is being the assigned driver.  
> I just want them to be happy.

Bing stands in the doorway of the master bedroom, laughing. It's a pleasant Wednesday morning, the weather outside is nice, birds are chirping and the bright blue sky is dotted with fluffy clouds, and Bing is planning on making pancakes for breakfast. And then there's Chase, still buried stubbornly under his duvet with one of his bare feet sticking out, hiding his face in a pillow and groaning loudly at Bing's amusement.

"Are you seriously telling me that in the time it took me to get ready and wake the kids up all you did was roll over?" Bing laughs. He can easily handle the mornings all by himself, but teasing Chase about it is something he just can't pass up.

"Fuck off," Chase groans, pulling the duvet tighter around his shoulders and sinking more into the mattress. He considers playing sick for a moment, but he knows he wouldn't be able to fool Bing. They both know he's just being unusually lazy.

Bing laughs again, then he pushes himself away from the door frame and shrugs. "As you wish."

Foolish as he is, Chase considers that a victory. He sighs happily, curls in on himself and prepares to go back to sleep. The covers are warm and comfortable, he's still sleepy enough, and while he'd prefer to have Bing beside him to cuddle, he'll make do on his own.

He has about one and a half minutes of blessed peace before he's shaken up by the thudding of feet and shrieking. He hides his head under the duvet, but it's already too late. His kids, Sammy and Grayson, flood the room like a vertically challenged two-person army, followed by a triumphantly smiling Bing.

"Morning!" Sammy tumbles over her father with boundless energy and gets very close to his face to greet him.

Chase only gives her a slow blink and then a flat "no" before moving to pull the duvet over his head again. However, the duvet doesn't budge, and as soon as Chase lets go of it in defeat Grayson starts pulling it off him as fast as he can. Bing sits on the bed to watch his two tiny partners in crime and mischief make quicker work of waking their father than Bing ever could.

"You traitor," Chase growls, staring up at Bing now without his duvet providing him shelter.

Bing just laughs and shrugs. He gratefully accepts Grayson's offering of the bunched up duvet and puts it on his lap. "Someone has to drive these two rascals to school-"

"No, he doesn't!" Sammy cuts in, looking pointedly at Bing from where she's seated next to her father's stubbornly horizontal body.

"Yes, he does. And I need to get to work too, somehow. Not everyone is lucky enough to work from home, you know."

Chase groans and rolls onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around a pillow and pressing his face into it. "Public transport, you inconsiderate walnut."

"Hey, why am I the inconsiderate one when you're the one abandoning us on this fine morning?" Bing shoots back, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, dad, how could you?" Sammy adds, and Grayson nods along in agreement.

Chase sighs and rolls onto his side. He's not getting up, not yet, but he's irrevocably awake now so he might as well take part in the conversation without suffocating himself with his pillow. "What am I to do when you're teaming up on me three against one?"

"You wound me!" Bing exclaims in response, as dramatic as it gets, and his performance is rewarded by laughter from the kids and a fond smile from Chase. "I simply called in reinforcements for I knew I could never take you on on my own!"

Chase waves his hand dismissively. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Bing is about to shoot back that that's a huge lie. Because he knows that flattery, in fact, can get him many places, most importantly to a blushy, embarrassed Chase who is adorable and also no match against the three of them. But before he could, Chase is already sitting up, much to the kids' delight judging from the triumphant cries. Grayson immediately tries to climb onto his father's shoulders, and Chase has to lean forward to support the sudden weight upon his back. Then he gently pushes Grayson off, saying that it's too early for piggyback rides.

"Alright," Chase stretches once Grayson is not clinging to him anymore and instead runs off to fetch his dad’s favourite snapback. "Convince me to get up and I might just listen."

"Uh...I'm making pancakes for breakfast?" Bing shrugs clumsily.

Grayson chooses that moment to vehemently shove the newly-acquired snapback onto his father's head, who looks immensely confused by that development for a second and Sammy falls backwards onto the bed from laughing so hard. Chase fixes the hat with a well-practiced movement and ruffles Grayson's hair. "Thanks, kiddo," then he looks at Bing again. "So, pancakes. Sounds good, but not enough for me to get up. I can just make them myself later."

"Daaad," Grayson whines, and Sammy joins him.

Chase looks at them innocently. "Yes?"

"You're so difficult," Bing runs a hand down his face before jumping off the bed. Chase watches him curiously. "That's it, I'm gonna have to physically drag you out of bed for being so uncooperative."

"I'd like to see you try," Chase grins, and Bing is definitely aware where Sammy gets her cheek from. Chase lies back down, flat on his back with an arm behind his head, and stares up at Bing, challenge written all over his face. What makes him look much funnier is the fact that he's wearing nothing but boxer shorts, a big shirt and a very uncooperative snapback.

The kids flee either direction as Bing approaches the bed again, and settle on the other end, watching the events unfold with great interest. They know to wait for the right moment to strike, still on Bing's side of course.

"Well, then you better watch closely," Bing grins back as he leans down, trying to scoop Chase up into his arms. It's not an easy task because Chase isn't exactly tiny or light, nor is he helping in any way. On the contrary, he puts one hand against Bing's neck, making Bing flinch back and shriek at the seemingly innocent gesture. "Jesus...why are your hands always so cold?!"

Chase laughs and remains sitting on the bed, and he's no doubt planning on torturing Bing more with the weapon provided by his poor circulation. But Bing leaves no room for that, and Chase lets out a sudden, unclassified noise of surprise when he's yanked up from the bed again and thrown over Bing's shoulder.

Bing groans a little under the weight because carrying a full grown man on his shoulders isn't exactly a walk in the park, but he manages. He wraps an arms around the back of Chase's tights to keep him secure and laughs at the creative insults he throws at him while half-heartedly hitting his back.

"Told you I would get you out of bed," Bing says with pride. "Now," he looks at the two kids now gathered around him. "What do we do with him?" he bounces Chase on his shoulder for emphasis, who gives a weak groan of protest and calls Bing a few more interesting things.

Grayson pulls the snapback that has landed on the ground the moment Bing had picked Chase up onto his own head, though it's about twice as big as it would need to be. Sammy thinks intensely about what their next step should be, illustrating it with exaggerated hums and propping her chin on her hand.

"You know what?" Bing groans before Sammy could come up with something fittingly creative and childlike. He aims his words at his uncooperative boyfriend thrown across his shoulder. "I'm putting you in the tub if you don't stop wriggling. Water included."

"Don't you dare, you fucking-"

"That's it. Sammy, Grayson, would you help me get the water running?"

Chase claws at Bing's back, careful not to actually hurt him, and communicates his dissatisfaction over the situation every which way he can. "Don't you dare put me into the god damn tub fully clothed! What kind of monster are you?"

"Well, now you're just criticising your own taste in men, I have nothing to do with that," Bing shoots back, and Sammy gives him a thumbs up at the great response.

"I'm starting to have doubts!" he's still trying to get off, but only half-heartedly, because if he actually tried he might end up actually tumbling off or hurting both himself and Bing. Plus they're just playing anyway. "Put me down, you soggy wool sock or I'll make you regret this! You're about to make a huge mistake!"

Chase keeps protesting, but Bing just laughs at him. He can hear the water running and they're almost in the bathroom, no, scratch that, they're there now and- _SPLASH_.

There's barely any water in the tub yet, but that doesn't change the fact that it's cold and wet and Chase is wearing clothes. Nor does it help with enduring both his kids and his boyfriend laughing at his expense.

"I hate you," Chase grumbles, staring at each offender one by one. "I will not stand for such humiliation-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Grayson sprays the back of his head with the shower head. The sudden wave of cold water against his neck makes Chase freeze and squeak in surprise. He quickly takes the shower head from his son, but the damage is already done, his hair and the back of his shirt are soaked with water and the bathroom echoes with laughter.

"Daddy got a bath!" Grayson squeals, bouncing excitedly by the edge of the tub.

"Damn right he did, and he's going to find a way to repay you all for it," Chase promises gravely. It does little to ruin the good mood of the other three, but he can still try. "Now get out," he waves the shower head in his hand. "I actually do need a shower still."

After a bit of nagging, a few more creative insults and some threats, they leave Chase be in favour of getting breakfast. Bing is already handing out the pancakes when Chase shows up, properly dressed and hair a big fluffy mess because he couldn't be bothered with styling it just yet. The kids cheer and laugh and Bing tries to kiss him, but he avoids him and goes straight for getting his portion of the breakfast.

"Traitors don't get kisses," he explains when Bing won't stop staring at him like a kicked puppy.

Bing just laughs at that. He doesn't need to eat, being an android (he's as human as he can get, but he still can't eat), but he still sits with his family for every meal, and so he does now too. "Wonder how long that'll last."

Chase just sticks his tongue out at him and goes back to stuffing his face with pancakes. Grayson laughs at him, or more like at Bing's confident retort, and Sammy calls them gross.

"I bet you can't even go a day without kissing me," Bing teases, because he's feeling like being an ass again (and maybe because Chase with his hair so fluffy and cute is kind of irresistible).

Chase gives him a long stare, twirling his fork in his hand. "Is that a challenge?"

"God, I hope not."


End file.
